Burns
by Little Miss Love
Summary: Momento perdido entre Percy & Annabeth, situado en El Mar De Los Mounstros.Review :


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan. La historia es mía. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

Después de casi un año de inactividad, he decidido volver a las andadas. Hoy les traigo un fic corto, pero con mucho cariño. Digamos que es…una especie de momento perdido.

_Burns._

Annabeth y Tyson lloraban desconsolados mientras la caracola sonaba a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Pony!- Exclamó Tyson.

-Oh, Dioses...no puedo creer...Quirón no puede...Quirón no va a...

-Hey, Annabeth, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Me miró con sus grandes ojos llorosos y levantó su mano derecha para secar sus lágrimas. Y entonces lo vi.

Su mano estaba completamente roja, y algunas ampollas empezaban a formarse en los dedos.

-¡Por todos los Dioses Annabeth! ¿Qué te pasó?

Annabeth observó su mano e hizo un mohín de dolor.

-Me quemé hace un momento cuando peleábamos con los toros de Cólquide. Me acerqué demasiado.

-¿Y por qué no tomaste ambrosia?- pregunté.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero me preocupó más tu esguince. Requirió de toda la ambrosia que traía el curarte, Sesos de Alga.

Me sentí mal. Ahí estaba Annabeth, con la mano completamente roja y quemada, y sin ambrosia para curarse. Teníamos que llevarla a la enfermería o algo así. Annabeth me miró a los ojos y adivinó mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Percy. Quiero conocer al tal Tántalo. -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez- Es lo que Quirón nos pidió.

Miré a Tyson, que se sorbió los mocos.

Nada de eso. Annabeth se iba a curar esa mano. Miré el lavabo que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Tuve una idea.

Tomé a Annabeth de su mano izquierda. Ella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba?

La jalé hasta el lavabo. Tyson nos siguió, murmurando acerca del Pony.

Abrí el lavabo, y el agua corrió libre entre mis dedos.

-¿Percy, que haces? Tenemos que irnos.

-Te voy a curar la mano, Annabeth.

-Percy...

-Pon tu mano bajo el agua.

-Sesos de Alga, no sé si esto sea buena idea...

-Puedo hacerlo, o por lo menos puedo intentarlo. Si no, iremos a la enfermería.

Annabeth refunfuño, pero movió su mano en dirección al agua fría que salía del lavabo. Cerró sus ojos y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor cuando su mano entró en contacto con el agua fría.

-¡Ay! ¡Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, apúrate!

Cerré los ojos, y me imaginé el agua envolviendo su mano y quitándole todas esas ampollas. Imaginé la sensación que tenía al entrar al agua, esa energía especial, y traté de concentrarla en la mano de Annabeth. Sentí ese tirón familiar en el estómago y entonces...

-¡Wow!- exclamó Tyson.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que Annabeth. Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa e hizo ademán de retirar su mano. La detuve por la muñeca.

-No, espera. ¡Está funcionando!

Me volví a concentrar y Annabeth miró fascinada como su mano recobraba su color normal y las ampollas iban desapareciendo. Pronto su mano se encontraba bien. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Percy?

-¿Si?

-Ya puedes soltar mi muñeca.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Solté su muñeca y cerré la llave de agua. El líquido dejó de correr. Annabeth miraba su mano fascinada. Abría y cerraba su mano y flexionaba sus dedos.  
>Me sonrió. Sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero fue una sonrisa sincera.<p>

-Gracias Percy. ¡Eso ha estado genial!

Le regresé la sonrisa.

-De nada. La verdad es que tu mano estaba bastante fea.

Me miró burlona, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras se secaba las nuevas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos grises.

-Vámonos ya.

Annabeth salió de la Casa Grande camino al comedor. Tyson y yo la seguimos un poco distanciados.

-¿Percy?- me llamó Tyson.

- ¿Que sucede, grandulón?

-¿Te gusta la chica bonita?

Me sonrojé. Abrí la boca para contestarle, aunque no sabía que es lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Apúrense! ¡Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo en la Casa Grande!- Nos gritó Annabeth. Empezó a correr, y Tyson y yo apretamos el paso para seguirla.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Muchas gracias por leer. Siento que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado un poco, espero que para bien. También espero que les haya gustado este fic, tenía miedo de que los personajes quedaran un poco OOC, pero ustedes ya me dirán.

Déjenme un review con sus comentarios, me harían la persona más feliz.

Besos,

Little Miss Love.


End file.
